Unruled
by HeathenVampires
Summary: AU. To creatures of the night like themselves, what were the laws and limitations of humans? Hiccup/Valka Valcup one shot. Warning for incest.


**(still on hiatus but like, OTP feels)**

**When I get a prompt that includes vampires and Valcup... what's a Valcup lover to do? Write it, obviously. **

**I mean, that kinda says it all. Vampires. Valcup. Warnings for incest.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was never closer to remembering what being _alive _was like than when her hands touched his skin.

His fingers slid up over her waist, skin feeling cool and smooth as she arched up into him, gasping beneath a knowing lover. He loved to watch her, from that little glint of light that sparkled on sharpened teeth, lips parting on sweet moans and lithe frame indecently appealing to him.

She made him. He remade her.

"Easy mom, we have all the time in the world."

It had been years since he was turned. _Decades. _Maybe even a century or so by then. It grew harder to keep track, and even harder to care. And almost as long since he turned her; when Hiccup first told his mother what had happened to him, she had gone quiet with thought.

Then told him to turn her too. Said it was her duty to ensure he didn't spend forever all by himself, and eventually she talked him round. But even back then, Hiccup had never expected _this. _Never expected her tight hands in his hair and her hungry mouth on his own, never expected to spend his days and his nights entangled with his mother in the most primal and intimate of ways.

But what were the laws and limits of humans to creatures like them?

The grass brushed their skin, moonlight bathing pale bodies that bore no flush of blood, no racing pulse. Her chest still heaved, some long-standing remnant of humanity despite the fact neither needed to draw breath for more than speech.

He pushed up her top and ran his thumbs over her ribs, enjoying the way she shivered lightly. Hiccup remembered their first times, clumsy and guilty and still waiting for it to feel _wrong. _It never did, and the guilt faded soon enough to be replaced with a deep seated contentment. And probably a thrill for the taboo of it, the final shedding of their old human lives as they gave themselves over completely to the night, and to each other.

They fucked outside a lot at night. Valka shuddered all the stronger when Hiccup murmured against her ear that anyone could catch them, though it was night and they didn't choose anywhere _too _public; getting arrested would be tricky when their ID was over a hundred years old. But any who happened across them and saw Hiccup settled between her thighs wouldn't know they were mother and son, wouldn't know Hiccup found his greatest pleasure in the body he was birthed from.

His tongue slid over the scar on her neck, the faded mark his fangs had left when he turned her. It was sensitive, the feel of him touching it enough to have her squirming and whimpering oh so sweetly. Her legs spread wider, urging him to move on but Hiccup so loved to take his time, to explore her chilled skin - of course, he was the same temperature, but she felt cooler than the air around them that whispered over them as they laid there.

"At this rate the sun will come before you do."

He laughed, shaking his head at her quip before kissing smirking lips. Oh how he loved her mouth. Had kissed and fucked it more times than he could count and still craved the taste of her lips, tongue slipping out to tease at hers before he drew back.

"So impatient for someone who knows we _literally _have forever."

"Not here we don't. Dawn can be dangerous."

"True."

He knew without looking that she wore nothing under her skirt, their clothes designed to allow plenty of access but be pulled back on should they be happened upon. She unbuttoned her top to expose more skin, arching up when Hiccup's mouth moved over her chest and moaning when his tongue flicked against her nipple before he sucked it between his lips. Valka clutched his head tightly, kept him there as she let out needy little pants.

"Son, _please..._"

The way she pleaded was utterly undeniable to him, voice like liquid honey and hands like claws at his back as she dragged him up, sliding long legs around his hips and pressing up against him again. He groaned at the feel of her wet and wanting, cock urging him to slide into her welcoming body.

Hiccup didn't know _how_ he still got erections after the change, but he wasn't complaining.

Neither was his mother, seeming rather enamoured when Hiccup guided himself into her until he was settled fully inside her, groaning at the slick grip around his cock. They stayed that way for a minute, savouring their illicit connection. The warmth of a human body during sex was a long-gone memory, and Hiccup definitely didn't feel like their sex life was lacking anything. Not when he could see the graceful arch of her neck glowing under the moon and hear her breathe his name in that utterly _indecent_ way and feel her shake when he murmured _"mom" _against the skin of her throat before nipping with his own razor sharp teeth.

Their fangs were probably designed more for feeding on humans, but Hiccup found the sight of her smirking with just a hint of the sharpness beneath turned him on like nothing else. And _damn _did his mother know it, did it just to see his reactions and then pretended she'd done nothing when Hiccup was pinning her to the nearest wall and calling her a tease.

Her hips rolled up into his, low keening sounds escaping her lips before she was begging him to move, biting her lip and the sight of her fangs made him buck deeper into her, Valka pitched and moaned, linking her fingers behind his neck and moving in time with him when Hiccup began to thrust properly. After all the years they'd been more than mother and son, their bodies were well practiced, knew each others rhythm and matched it on instinct.

Hiccup's only regret was that they hadn't done this when he could have seen her cheeks flush pink and heard her heart beat faster. But that was a small price to pay for _now,_ to lose himself in her and know they never, ever had to st-

Both heard the crunch of footsteps, senses so very acute and they were not quite far gone enough to ignore it. They looked over, saw the shadow of human movement in and heard rhe patter of paws - dog walker.

"Hungry?"

"Only for you son."

They laid still and waited to see if they were to be discovered, but the steps continued on without passing the path closest to where they laid in the grass. When quiet save for owl hoots reigned again, Hiccup resumed his motions and drank in every detail of Valka's face as pleasure displayed itself there. He loved the way arousal changed her scent, took a deep inhale of her and let it fill his dead lungs, groaning as she tightened around him with a low whine.

Hiccup leant back, pulled her with him and heard the sharp sound as he hit her deeper when Valka settled on his lap with her thighs a vice on his hips. It was his favourite position, best for enjoying how tall his mother was and how frantically she ground herself into him, every thrust of his bottoming out before his hips rolled back only to surge forward again. Their bodies didn't sweat any longer, so her grip at his back was strong and sure, let her move with him the way she wanted.

Her sweet sounds drowned out the noises of the night, centering even his broadened, powerful senses solely on her as they pulled each other closer, pushing away only to come together again. Hiccup let his head fall against her chest, pressed hungry kisses to smooth pale skin, panting with the heat that grew low in his belly with each of her increasingly wet, slick slides up and down the length of his cock.

Hiccup held her when he felt her still, knowing the full-body spasms that would follow as she trembled and bit him, sharp teeth finding their home in his shoulder as they so often did when she needed to muffle her cries outside. The pain only aroused him further, urged Hiccup's pace quicker until he came with a shudder and groan, face buried in Valka's neck.

It didn't take long to recover when they didn't have breath to catch, but Hiccup wanted her naked, wanted every inch of bare skin to explore and no wariness of impending dawn. So when his mother straightened up, brushing grass from her rumpled skirt and reaching down to haul him to his feet, Hiccup drew her close and kissed her.

"Home?"

She nodded.

"Home."

Time would pass by them for more years than he was liable to remember, but Hiccup didn't care much for the rise and fall of nations around them so long as he had _her._

-HTTYD-

**I might come back and play with vampire Valcup again some other time, I don't know yet. We'll see.**


End file.
